


Dying is Easy, Surviving is Hard

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [66]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, poems literature, thedarkemopoemsscareygirl15, thedarkemotionalpoems, writingliterature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy poems





	Dying is Easy, Surviving is Hard

Dying is Easy, Surviving is Hard  
Defeat  
Not worth  
Wasting time  
No one  
Will care  
Ignore  
Never show  
Better than  
Being alive  
To be dead  
No one  
Calls the shots  
Not signals  
Only I can  
My own  
Voice  
Speaks up  
Stand their grounds  
Not look down  
Backend up  
By fear  
Monsters  
Nightmares  
Everything to  
Demons  
At tragic time  
Lose control  
Gain all  
What is lost  
Never too late  
Start new  
Second chance  
Ahead  
Times will be tough  
Everyone  
At lost  
Losing it  
Confuse  
Afraid  
Hope is lost  
No more  
Game over  
But reality  
It is not  
Those aren’t allowed  
Speak for us  
Run forth  
Grow strong  
But hey  
Losing and dying is easy lost  
But struggling to live is hard  
Dying is easy, Surviving is Hard


End file.
